deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah
Destoroyah is a Kaiju from the Godzilla series of movies. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Destoroyah vs. Bagan * Chernabog vs. Destoroyah (Abandoned) * Destoroyah vs. Dark Gaia * Destoroyah vs. Flandre Scarlet (Abandoned) * Destoroyah vs Irys (Completed) * Destoroyah vs Juggernaut (Abandoned) * Kirby VS Destroyah * Meta Knight VS Destoroyah (Abandoned) * Perfect Chaos vs Destroyah * SCP-682 vs Destoroyah * SpaceGodzilla vs. Destoroyah (Completed) * Destoroyah vs Tyrant * Shin Godzilla vs. Destoroyah * Destoroyah vs. Hedorah * Destoroyah vs. King Ghidorah * Destoroyah vs. Biollante * Destoroyah vs. Gamera Battles Royale * Godzilla's Heavy Hitters Battle Royale With Someone Else * Godzilla and Kong vs. Destoroyah and King Ghidorah With King Ghidorah * Godzilla and Kong vs. Destoroyah and King Ghidorah Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Drax the Destroyer * HIM * The Terminator * Zaigorg (Ultraman X series) * Doomsday History Death Battle Info Background * Created by Oxygen Destroyer * Species: Prehistoric Crustacean Weapons (Microscopic form) * Can inject victims with Micro-Oxygen Weapons (Juvenile form) * Microscopic Beam * Can inject victims with Micro-Oxygen * Burrowing ability * Can combine with others to form its Aggregate stage Weapons (Aggregate form) * Microscopic Beam * Can inject victims with Micro-Oxygen * Extraordinary jumper * Able to change into its flying form Weapons (Flying form) * Flight * Microscopic Beam * Able to change into its Aggregate form Weapons (Final form) * Flight * Microscopic Beam * Conductive tail * Horn Katana * Can divide * Oxygen Absorber Mines * Micro-Oxygen Comets * Micro-Oxygen Spray * Micro-Oxygen Explosion * Pincher-Tipped Tail * Oxygen Destroyer Bomb * Oxygen Destroyer Beam * Oxygen Destroyer ** Destroyah fires an energy ball into the air like a mortar; homing and falling onto his enemy from above * Stomach Beam ** Destroyah fires a beam from his stomach ** Cut Burning Godzilla's tail and one of his fins ** Appeared only in the manga ** Was part of a deleted scene for his movie Strengths and Feats * Killed Godzilla Junior * Survived Burning Godzilla's Super Red Spiral Ray multiple times * One-shots Mothra * Drags the 60,000-ton Burning Godzilla with just his tail * Sliced apart the Moon (Manga) Weaknesses * Vulnerable to freezing temperature; killed by the Super X III and other freezing weapons. ** This is because the micro-oxygen in Destroyah's body liquefy at these temperatures. * Is vulnerable to intense heat. ** Destroyah is killed by Burning Godzilla's meltdown in the manga. * Somewhat slow and bulky Gallery SpaceGodzilla vs Destoroyah.png Destoroyah_Image.jpg Coolpics011.jpg|Destoroyah dying by Burning Godzilla in the Godzilla vs Destoroyah manga Destoroyah vs. SpaceGodzilla.png Trivia * Destoroyah was originally going to fire a beam from his chest (the Stomach Beam) in Godzilla vs Destoroyah, but it was cut. This attack does appear in the manga. Wiz and Boomstick have confirmed that that weapon would be used in Death Battle and would be dubbed the Oxygen Destroyer Beam. * There was a deleted scene where Destroyah was not killed by the military's freezing weapons but instead was left wide open for Godzilla to pummel him mercilessly. This scene was cut to put more focus on Godzilla's meltdown. This was kept in the manga. * In Godzilla Unleashed; Destroyah is stated to be resistant to Freezing attacks despite the movie canon directly stating cold to be his greatest weakness. * Destroyah is one of the first Kaiju within the Godzilla franchise to be killed by a military weapon that isn't a mecha. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Giant Combatants Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Horn Users Category:Kaiju Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Movie Combatants Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifters Category:Toho Characters Category:Tokusatsu theme Characters Category:Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Demon